Down By The Riverside
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: Being the youngest Winchester isn't always easy, espcially not when you have two older brothers who both see you as a problem. Set in Season 4.


****TRIGGER WARNING FOR: DRUG TAKING, SELF HARM, DRINKING****

* * *

**Bang Bang, that Awful Sound.**

_**THEN:**_

_"How long you been in her?" Dean asked, struggling against the invisible hold that had pinned him down onto the table._

_Ruby's expression changed, and she became something like a child, though of course this wasn't Ruby, this was Lilith. "Not long" She answered her head tilting. She looked down her body as she spoke "But I like it, it's all grown up and pretty"_

_"Why a child?" The young blonde girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Lilith looked over to her, chewing her bottom lip before her eyes narrowed at her, and she went to open her mouth but Dean grunted slightly and she turned to him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her eyes turning white._

_"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked._

_Her eyes went back to normal "She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away" She tilted her head and moved towards Sam, her neck crunching as she made her way towards him._

_"You know, I should have seen it before...but you all look alike to me" Dean said._

_Lilith completely ignored him, and walked towards Sam again until she stopped in front of him "Hello, Sam. I've waited to meet you for a very long time" She said and she grabbed his chin, against his will she pressed her lips to his, and a sizzling sound could be heard. Charlotte's and Dean's eyes met, and the tears began to form in her eyes. This was it..this was the end...she couldn't lose her big brother now. She needed him. _

_"Your lips are soft" Lilith said._

_Sam moved his head violently to the side, to get out of her hold "Right so you have me let my brother go" He looked down at her._

_"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want" After a beat she smiled "You don't"_

_"So is this your big plan huh? Drag me to hell, Kill Sam probably Charlotte too, and then what? Become queen bitch?"_

_"I don't have to answer to puppy chow"_

_Dean was in pain of the hard hold against him as Lilith moved to the door while her eyes were on the eldest Winchester. She grabbed the door handle._

_"Sic 'em boy" She said and Sam's head snapped to look at his brother, and Dean looked back at him and then the three siblings looked to the door, as the goofer dust began to blow away and the hell hound descended upon Dean, dragging him off the table, Charlotte began to thrash violently trying to get out of the hold, to help her brother, screaming for Lilith to let her go. Lilith laughed as it began to rip Dean apart._

_"Stop it!" Sam cried._

_"No! No! Let him go, let him go!" Charlotte screamed._

_"No! Stop it!" Sam roared._

_Lilith just stood with a smile on her face as the hell hound continued to claw at Dean, the blood pooling from him as he moved over onto his stomach._

_"No!"_

_"Stop, please...Please stop it!" Charlotte cried, hot tears running down her cheeks now as she looked to Dean "No...Dean!"_

_"No!" Sam cried, Dean began taking his last breaths. "Stop it!"_

_The blood continued to pool out of Dean's chest and he stopped screaming out, but he still wasn't dead._

_"No!" Sam and Charlotte cried at the same time._

_"Yes!" Lilith said and her hand moved towards the two siblings and a hot white light erupted from her palm. As it built both turned their heads away from it, ready to die. Suddenly the light died down and she looked confused, scared and conflicted. Sam noticed nothing had happened first, and he looked to his little sister, who was shielding her eyes from the light._

_"Lotte" he said and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her brown eyes then landing on Lilith as Sam stood up. Lilith held out her hand as Sam started towards her._

_"Back" she said scared._

_Sam took a breath, Charlotte stayed on the floor, her eyes wide, and tears streaking her face. _

_"I said back" Lilith said, looking at Sam. _

_Sam, determined moved further towards her and bent down picking up Ruby's knife, just then Lilith erupted from Ruby's body and the black smoke left as she screamed. Ruby's body then collapsed to the floor, dead. Sam looked around at Charlotte before her eyes moved from him to her now dead brother. Charlotte put her hands to her mouth, more tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Dean..." She sobbed. She tucked her legs to her chest as Sam fell to the ground next to him._

_"No...no...Dean"_

_Charlotte managed to contain herself and move over to her brother's body, who was being held by her other brother. She couldn't however contain the sobs when she looked into her eldest brother's lifeless green eyes and she looked down, not being able to look at him anymore. _

_"Dean.." Sam sobbed._

**_NOW:_**

The young blonde moved out of her car, and slammed the door shut. Her thoughts travelling to her brother as she moved through the field, she hadn't seen Sam since about a week after Dean's death he just took off and left her on her own, didn't say a word just got up and left, and she struggled on her own, having to take pills to keep herself together and to keep herself calm, though her behavior seemed to worsen when she began drinking more and more. She stopped in her tracks however when she noticed that the field now looked like a bomb had gone off.

"What the hell?" She asked looking around, she moved over to the cross, where Dean had been buried. She continued to look around as she moved and finally came to a stop in front of wooden cross, she slowly bent to her knees licking her dry lips. "I miss you Dean...there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss you...or Sammy...I don't even know where he is" She said, the tears forming in her eyes anyway "I have Nick...and he's great, he helps me, I help him and I-I think I'm falling in love with him but Dean I-I'm scared and...I can't do this on my own anymore, I'm spiraling down hill and neither of you are there to catch me this time...I've tried to get you out and no demon would make a deal...I just want you to come back...that's all I want...I need you...Dean...please don't be dead"

**ASTORIA HOTEL.**

Dean and Bobby entered the building, and knocked on the mingy motel room door and waited, until it was opened by a young woman with dark hair.

"So where is it?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Where's what?" Dean asked.

"The pizza...that takes two guy's to deliver" She said.

"I think we got the wrong room" Dean trailed off as his younger brother stepped out into the light.

"Hey, is..." He said stopping dead when his eyes landed on his brother. He swallowed, nervously his eyes flickering between Bobby and Dean.

"Heya, Sammy"

Sam stayed silent as Dean stepped into the room, not even looking at the young brunette who stared at him. As Dean got closer, Sam pulled out a knife and attacked him, the young brunette let out a scream as Sam tried to hit his brother with the knife, not believing that Dean was really there. Dean blocked it as Bobby grabbed Sam, gripping him tightly as he struggled.

"Who are you?!"

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean shouted back.

"Do what?!"

"it's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him" Bobby told Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I Know, I look fantastic, huh?" Dean smirked.

Bobby let go of Sam, the tears building in Sam's eyes as he stepped forward and pulled Dean into a desperate hug. They embraced for a few seconds and Bobby stared, tears in his eyes too. Sam then pushed Dean back to arms length, as the young woman stared, confused.

"So are you two...like together?" She asked.

As if remembering she was there Sam turned to look at her "What? No. No. He's my brother" He said.

"Uh...I got it...I...I guess. Look I should probably go"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry" Sam said.

She and Sam went into the bathroom quickly, she dressing herself and Sam pulling on a white button up and he moved back out.

"So uh...call me" She told him.

"sure thing Kathy" He said.

"Kristy" She said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Right" Sam nodded and she left, Sam shut the door and moved over to the bed and sat down as Dean stood above him, his arms crossed.

"So tell me what'd it cost?" Dean asked both he and Bobby looking at Sam suspiciously.

"The girl? I don't pay Dean.." Sam smirked.

"That's not funny Sam, to bring me back to life. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul or something worse?" Dean asked.

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think" Bobby told him straight out.

"Well, I didn't" Sam said.

"Don't lie to me" Dean said.

"I'm not lying"

"So what now? I'm off the hook and you're on is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this"

Sam stood, angrily "Look Dean I wish I had done it all right!"

Dean grabbed Sam's shirt "I think it was you"

"Yeah I wish it was me okay?!" Sam said "I tried everything, that's the truth, I tried opening the Devil's gate, hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal alright? You were rotting in hell for months, for months and I couldn't stop it so I'm sorry it wasn't me"

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't need to apologize...I believe you" Dean said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact but it only raises another question"

"Charlotte" Dean said "It has to be, she's the only other person that would"

Sam looked away from his brother's gaze and he frowned, He hadn't seen his little sister in months...by possibility she could already be dead and it would be his fault.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam said guiltily.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Dean asked and looked to Bobby, who looked just as surprised as him.

"I haven't seen her in months"

Dean stared at him "Great...more tracking" Dean said "Why? What happened?"

"We got into a fight...and I left her" Sam said putting his face in his hands as he sat back down.

"You left...out nineteen year old sister...to fend for herself?" Dean asked, voice scarily calm.

Sam looked to Dean, as did Bobby "Yeah" He hesitated.

"So she could be dead right now because you left her?!" Dean said, his voice becoming filled with anger.

"Don't be an idgit, she's a smart cookie, she can keep herself alive" Bobby said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at him and then looked back at Sam before sighing.

"Yeah for how long until her times up?" Dean asked and Sam looked down.

* * *

"You nearly got yourself killed" The blonde haired guy said and the young blonde threw him a look.

"But I didn't...see I'm fine" She said and she went to keep walking, but he grabbed her arm.

"Char, I know you miss your brother...hell, I miss my family. But I don't act out on it" He said giving her a short nod.

"Nick...I'm not acting out...it was a mistake. I didn't mean it" She said and she stared at him.

"I'm not mad"

"You're always mad" She said rolling her eyes and he nudged her, and she gave him a smile as they entered the motel room.

"Okay...listen, I'm gonna go back out, and go to that Chinese place across the road. You want something?"

"Uh...yeah...just fried rice and some curry" She nodded and he gave her a smile before heading out, closing the door.

Charlotte waited a five minutes before moving and rummaging around in her bag, she pulled out the pill bottle and opened it up with shaky hands. "Nineteen years old...and I'm a junkie" She mumbled to herself as she put some pills out onto her hand, before shoving the bottle back down to the bottom of the bag. She moved over to the bed and sat down, staring at the pills.

She waited just a few seconds and put them in her mouth, and swallowed them with the whiskey that was sitting on the bedside table, putting the bottle down, she rubbed her hands over her face. Charlotte had never been one for taking drugs, hell she didn't even drink, and that was being around her brother and her father, who drank all the time, her whole life.

She licked her lips and stood, just as she was about to make her way into the bathroom, the door was knocked and she stopped. Nick hadn't forgotten his key, had he? She frowned and moved over to the door, slowly pulling her knife out. Her heart was racing, although her head was telling her: _You're a Winchester. You always have to deal with the danger. _

Charlotte held the blade in one hand and pulled the door open with the other, only to come face to face with her brother. Her dead brother. "D-Dean?"

"Hey, Lotte" He said.

She wasn't sure if she should hug him, cause for all she knew, this was some demon or a shape shifter playing tricks on her but before she could stop herself, she threw herself onto him. He staggered back, but his grip on her didn't loosen either.

"I missed you so much" She said into his shoulder.

"Did you...d-did you bring me back?"

Charlotte after a minute pulled back and stared at him, confused "What?"

"Did you do this? Did you sell your soul for me?"

She shook her head "No...I tried...but no demon would make a deal"

"It had to be you" A voice said and Charlotte turned her head to look out further to see not only Bobby, but Sam.

Her eyes that were wide, were now narrowed into slits, and she returned her attention to Dean "I didn't" She said shaking her head furiously, though she made herself dizzy. "I didn't!"

"You're the only other person, that could have, Kid" Bobby said.

"But I didn't. I tried...by god I tried, no demon would make a deal!" She said.

"Charlotte-" Dean began.

"I didn't!" She snapped.

"Can we come in?"

"Fine" She said, and moved so that they could get in.

She stood at the door, her arms crossed as they looked back at her. "So if you didn't-" Sam began but as he started talking, Charlotte's eyes landed on him and she glared.

"It wasn't me. There is no _if_" She said "it wasn't me"

"It wasn't me!" Sam said.

"Yeah, cause I believe that" Charlotte said "Hey...maybe it was the Angels"

"Angels?" Dean scoffed.

Charlotte shrugged "Well if it wasn't me...and it wasn't Sam, what else is gonna be?"

"Charlotte-"

"It wasn't me"

Just as they were about to break into an argument, the door opened and in walked Nicholas, who stopped dead. "Uh...Hi"

"Who the hell is that?" Dean demanded.

"Nicholas Avery" Bobby said.

"Avery?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Nick said.

Charlotte could see the look on Dean's face "You in the wrong motel room?"

"No, I'm here with her"

The eyes were now on Charlotte "What?" She asked.

"You and a guy?" Sam asked.

Her eyes, if they could have, would've burned a hole right through Sam "Yeah, so what? I had someone who wouldn't leave me"

His face fell and he looked away, Dean gave Nick a funny look before looking to Charlotte again "How have you been-"

"How have I been? First two weeks after you died, I was alone. Every time I went to Bobby's he wasn't there. I tried looking for Sam, and then I remembered, he didn't w_ant _me around. So I hunted on my own and met Nick. He's helped me"

Dean looked to Nick again, who was standing awkwardly "She's nineteen"

"Dean!" Charlotte snapped.

"Yeah I-I uh...I'm aware" He said.

"What age are you?" Dean asked.

"26" Nick trailed off.

"Right"

"I thought you...said your brother was dead"

"He was" Charlotte said with a nod.

"Okay...if it wasn't Charlotte...and it wasn't Sam...then what the hell brought me back?" Dean asked.

Everybody stood around, not knowing what to say, but the question was. What brought him back?

* * *

**Author's Note: So I decided to delete Family Matters, and re-write it into this, Charlotte is faced by none other than the lovely Emily Kinney, Nicholas is faced by the very beautiful Aaron Paul (Cause who doesn't love him?) So in the future there will be Destiel mentions but...if you want a little more I can always add more in. I don't think I'll be following the plot due to the new two characters but I hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
